


Above the Ocean's Waves

by EternallyDeceased



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid, Dark Magic, M/M, Personification, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-14 07:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2183814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternallyDeceased/pseuds/EternallyDeceased
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“And if I don’t?”<br/>Armin swore he caught the glint of teeth, “Then you die and turn to sea foam of course.”</p>
<p>For three short days Armin risks everything for knowledge. All his life he has wanted to know everything he can about the human world, and when he stumbles upon a way to achieve this dream, he takes it. Ignoring the protests of his closest friend, Jean, Armin journeys out of the sea into unknown territories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Deadly Curiosity

The first time he broke the ocean’s surface he found it difficult to breathe. Armin gasps, struggling for a breath, fear clutching at his chest. He turns quickly, unsure of what direction to go, disoriented from the constant push and pull of the waves. Seeing spots in his vision he dives, and when he resurfaces he is calm.

Looking around Armin spots land not too far off, and he swims toward it. Armin finds an area of rocks, the warning echos in his mind.

_No matter what you must never be seen._

Swimming towards them he hides behind a decent sized rock and looks around the beach he’s discovered. Heart racing Armin holds his breath for a moment to listen. _Perhaps I’ll see one_ he thinks, exhaling in one gush of air.

More than anything Armin hoped he would see a human. Hearing stories of them his whole life he had become increasingly curious, and he hoped that his curiosity would be satisfied at having a glimpse of one.

His breath catches in his throat when he hears voices, “-kasa! Hurry up! We don’t have all day! Mikasa!”

“Eren, be careful these rocks aren't as stable as you think.” They’re coming from behind Armin and he panics, moving away to a more hidden spot, “Eren!” There’s another cry behind him and Armin peeks out. One has fallen flat on his face into the sand, and another is not far behind. Armin holds in a giggle, not wishing to be caught.

“I thought I saw something.” The boy, Eren, grumbles sitting up and wiping the sand from his face.

“I told you to be careful.” Mikasa says, “Seeing something or not it’s no excuse to be reckless.”

“You sound like my mother…” Armin pulls back, feeling like he’s spying on something private and has overstayed his welcome. He turns, swims a ways, and dives.

T~T~T~T

It’s been months, but Armin can’t help it. His curiosity isn't stated, and if anything it's only increased. He’s _obsessed_ with humans. Pouring himself over books and old tablets he has resorted to even the oldest of myths and legends. Anything he can get his hands on to learn even the tiniest scrap of new information.

Ever since he saw those two humans they’re all he can think about. Especially that boy, Eren, and his eyes… Armin can’t stop thinking about those gray eyes. He saw them for only a second but he felt like he was being sucked into the depths of the chasms he used to swim over foolishly when he was a boy.

“-min… Armin!” A concerned voice calls, and turning, dazed blue eyes meet warm brown, “So you are in there. I was worried. I thought you might become part of the decor in here.” Jean teases, and Armin frowns.

“Did you find the books I asked for?”

“‘Course I did. What kind of book keeper do you take me for?”

“A very poor one.” It’s Jeans turn to frown and Armin can’t help but laugh, “I’m sorry Jean. I couldn't resist.”

He brushes it off and slides the pile of book towards the other, “I’m over it.” He comes closer, stacking the books Armin had already looked through, “What’s the thing with these books anyway? You've looked at them all at _least_ three times.”

“It’s the humans Jean… they’re so unknown to us I want to learn all I can about them. Haven’t you ever wanted to know what it’s like?”

“Armin you’re swimming into dangerous territory. Why don’t you come back to reality here? Under the water? Down where it’s wetter?”

He huffs, slamming the tablet down onto the table, “I don’t want to! It’s so boring here!”

The merman clucks his tongue, “Fine. Stay in your stupid fantasy world! Just don’t forget that there are people down _here_ who actually care about you Armin!” He swims off, leaving the other alone, and feeling foolish.

Sighing through his nose Armin promises himself to find Jean later and properly apologize as he pulls the top book in the pile towards him and flips open to a random page, “What’s this…? The Betrayal of the Deep Sea Women: Maria, Rose, and Sina.”

T~T~T~T

“Armin we should go back.” Jean mutters beside him as the pair near the sudden drop off. He stays close, constantly whipping his head back and forth, tension emanating from him.

Armin sighs, “We’ve come this far Jean. We can’t go back… besides I doubt they really exist.”

“So why do we have to go searching for them anyway?”

“Because I’m curious!” He snaps, making the conversation come to a clear end. Reaching the edge the two hesitate, sharing a nervous glance before diving down. “Perhaps… we shouldn't have left at night…”

“You think?” The light continued to decrease the farther they went, and the water continued to chill. Armin hesitated, “Armin-” As Jean spoke a dull light appeared in the distance, swimming closer. The two held their breaths, “What the hell…”

“It’s… an angler! I didn’t even know they lived this far up...” Armin whispered, clutching Jean’s arm as the fish swam close enough to make out it’s appearance. The fish swam around them once, and then disappeared, light going out. “Aw… it was my first time seeing one.”

“And I hope it’s my last!”

“Jean you’re such-” The sea illuminated around them, thousands of different fish, some glowing dimly and some brightly. They swam circles around the pair hovering close to each other. “This is amazing…” Armin murmured. The fish seemed to move closer and farther, pulsating around them.

Jean gave a shout when one brushed up against him, and as one the fish moved forward. “Armin let’s go right now!” The other demanded, tugging his arm up.

“Jean… I think we should follow them.”

“You’re crazy.”

“I’m serious! What if they lead us…”

“Then we die Armin. We don’t know them. We can’t trust them!”

“Say what you want but I’m going with.” Pulling his arm free he followed the glowing mass, and Jean let out a groan, following the other. Nearing the swarm of fish the glowing mass parted and swallowed the two into the center. Armin swallowed thickly, looking around nervously, “I don’t like being unable to see where I’m going.”  He murmured,  reaching to grab Jean’s hand.

“At this point… I honestly think I don't _want_ to see where I’m going.” He muttered, giving Armin’s hand a reassuring squeeze. “We couldn't see  an inch in front of us anyway, so if anything we are safer in here. Besides... there might be something out there that could come after us.”

“But we don’t even know which direction we’re going in… we could be swimming farther down for all we know!”

He shrugged, “Maybe.”

“Stop being so calm about this whole thing! It’s infuriating!”

“Well what do you want me to do Armin?! It's not like I can just leave you here to face whatever the hell these fish are leading us!” The fish moved violently, coming too close for comfort. Jean went quiet, and Armin kept his gaze forward. The rest of the journey is quiet, and when they reach their destination the fish vanish, glowing ceased. It’s only seconds, but Armin’s heart races in the darkness, but the fish part for them and a dull glow reappears. A cave is before them, and the water feels uncomfortably warm. Jean pulls the other closer, “Armin we should go back.”

“We don’t even know where back  _is_.”

“We can’t be far we didn't-”

“Jean… I came here to see if they were real. I’m going to find out.” Armin smiled at him, “You don’t have to go with me. I dragged you along.”

“Yeah, you did, but if you're going in then I am too.” The two entered the cave, hearts racing.

The area was poorly lit, and rocks sprouted from every angle. Slowly the two swam, angling themselves so as not to be cut on the sharp protrusions. “It feels like it’s getting smaller…” Armin muttered, arm bumping into a rock beside him.

“It is.”

“Do you think it’s a dead end?”

“No. There’s an opening somewhere ahead, I can feel a current pushing  against me.” Just as Jean said this the area opened up, lighting just barely improving. For a few minutes, the two explored, but found little, and were unable to see much. “There’s a hole up there.” Jean called, staring up through the ceiling. “We can get out that way I bet.” Armin swims close, looking up as well, “Do you-”

“ ** _Well, well, well, what have we here?_** ” A strange unison of voices called. Armin gave a shout, catching movement on the very edge of the shadows, “ ** _Two little mermen far, far from home._** ” There came a soft glow, and the two could just barely make out the figures of three different people.

“Jean they aren't-”

“They’re deep sea women Armin. It’s not surprising they don’t have similar bodies.” Jean hissed, tense as he watched the three ladies. _Eel, Jellyfish and… what was that fish Armin named? An Angler?_ Jean stared at the glowing orb higher than the others. Jean stiffened when he felt something wrap around his own tail, glancing at his friend he found Armin pressed close, tail clinging to Jean’s in fear.

“ _ **How cute. How sweet. How… disgusting. These displays of affection must cease immediately.**_ ”

Slowly, Jean pulls Armin from him, “I’m sorry.” He murmurs, staying close, “I didn't mean-”

“It’s fine.”

“ ** _Now…_** ” The three move, circling the pair, “ ** _What has brought you to us? The Betrayers… the Deep Sea Women… Maria, Rose, and Sina._** ”

The voices break off from being one, Armin turns to the speaker, the one with the body of the jellyfish, “ **Perhaps you wish to worship us. To give into-** ” The voice changes, it come from behind. Quickly Armin turns to listen, drifting closer to the eel woman.

“ _A hidden desire… or maybe you want power to crush-_ ” Again it changes, again Armin turns.

“An enemy… or rule the ocean. No... that isn’t what you want at all. Your heart desires-”

“ ** _Difference. You wish to travel upwards little one. You wish-_** ” The voices become sweet, and the three drift closer to Armin, surrounding him. Jean grows nervous, moving closer. Desperately he wishes he could see their faces, to be able to turn and run and save them both, but he can’t. Armin would fight, and he knows that. They all know that.

“To be human.” Armin whispers, staring up at the anglers face. Hope written clearly in his eyes, in his expression.

“Armin what are you-”

“ ** _Silence. The little one is speaking his hearts desire!_** ”

Armin looked back at the other, regretful, “I’m sorry Jean… I know what I’m saying is damning… but I can’t hide it… I want to be human… I want to know what it’s like.”

A hand reaches out, brushes aside Armin’s hair and turns his gaze forward again, “ ** _Do not be sorry little one._** ”

“It is natural-”

“ _To want a-_ ”

“ **Change in life.** ”

“ ** _No matter who opposes_**.” Armin’s gaze is downcast, he seems to radiate uncertainty, but the three women speak, “ ** _We will change you… Armin Arlert._** ” Both heads jerk up, “ ** _But this change will not be free. We ask for compensation. We ask for your voice._** ”

“My… voice?”

“ ** _The song your voice sings is sweet… it is a nice change from the harsh melody we sing. Give us your voice… and your heart will have what it wants._** ” Armin moves back, close to Jean, close to safety.

“ _We understand._ ” The angler sympathizes, “ _What we ask for is a heavy price but-_ ”

“ **It is our price no matter. Will you-** ”

“Agree to this offer? You should know that-”

“ **This is not all. There are some restrictions that-** "

“ _You must agree to also._ "

“Before I agree… if I agree… I need to know what you demand I follow.”

“Armin you can’t be serious!”

“ ** _Silence!_** ” The atmosphere is tense for a fraction of a second, but it calms immediately. The three resume their circling, which had been stopped for so long, “ ** _Our power is very limited now… so there are some restrictions. You have three days little one._** ”

“Three days?”

“ **Three days to-** "

“ _Find your true love and-_ ”

“Receive a kiss if you wish to remain human.”

Fear clutched at Armin’s chest, he found it hard to breathe, “And if I don’t?”

Armin swore he caught the glint of teeth, “ ** _Then you die and turn to sea foam of course._** ”

“Armin this is ridiculous. You can’t honestly think this would be worth it! You don’t even know if your true love would be where you end up, or if they even exist! It’s too much of a risk, for once please listen to reason other than your own!”

“I’ll do it.”

The laugh sent a chill through Armin’s spine, fins flaring for a moment out of fear, pushing down the instinct to swim to safety, “ ** _We should warn you… every step you take will ache. The sea will reject you. You may regret every waking moment for this wish… do you accept this?_** ”

“I do.”

The laugh is dark and their hearts flutter, breath coming hard and fast. The water quickly grows warm, Armins’ blood feels like it’s boiling. His body burns and his vision goes what. The room is absorbed in a bright light, and there is a heart-breaking scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk I just don't think turning into a human would be very fun
> 
> Bold means the Jellyfish (Maria) is speaking  
> Italics is Angler (Sina)  
> Underlined is Eel (Rose)
> 
> All three together means all women are talking.  
> Hope you enjoyed~


	2. Fish Out of Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It does no good to just stay here.” She murmurs, “We don’t even know when he got here.” Eren stands, boy in arm, “We should get him a doctor.”  
> “We should get him clothes.” Eren grins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a reminder that no matter what pairing it may look like the end goal is Jearmin

Panic seizes Jean, and he darts forward. Snatching up the glowing mass that is his friend he turns his gaze upward, swimming upwards and out the hole. Armin struggles in his arms before going still, glow fading fast. Jean spares a glance downward, and he gives a strangled cry. He couldn't believe it. He _wouldn't_  believe it, but his mind wouldn't let him deny it.

The three deep sea women had done it. They had made Armin human, and if Jean didn’t get to the surface quickly his friend would drown. Grip tightening around him Jean grit his teeth, and with a renewed  strength he pushed onward. _Hang on Armin…_

Jean broke the surface in a matter of minutes.

Blinking away the water, and pushing Armin up above the water to let him breathe. “Armin.” Jean croaked, voice raw from the unfamiliar use in fresh air. His friend didn’t respond. Jean felt drained, exhausted. Were all his efforts in vain? He looked around, refusing to give up his hope. Spotting a beach in the distance he swam towards it.

Wriggling a small distance onto the shore he laid Armin upon the sand. He placed Armin just out of reach of the angry waves. Jean held his breath, pushing the damp locks of hair from the others face.

Armin’s eyes fluttered, chest expanding, and he turned to his side to cough up sea water.

Looking up Armin’s eyes flash with recognition before glazing over. “Armin!” Jean cried. Gripping the others arm he hauled Armin upright against himself. “Just hold on… please.” He begged the limp body as he laid him gently back down.

Jean’s heart stopped when he heard voices.

“I don’t see why we couldn’t come down from the rocks again.”

“You landed on your face last time Eren.”

The voices grew closer. Glancing down at Armin time seemed to slow for Jean. He pulled off the necklace he always wore, and pressed it too his lips before lifting Armin and hanging it around his neck, “I’ll help you get out of this.” Using all of his strength he pushed himself back at into the water, swimming a small distance before diving to hide himself from view.

“Eren!”

There’s a grunt as Eren falls again, tripping over a rock he hadn’t seen, “Tell me you saw that!” He says immediately, righting himself and staring at his friend.

Mikasa sighed, “Eren you really should be more careful. You’re the crowned prince.”

“You’re starting to sound like my mom did.”

She frowns at his words, recoiling slightly, “Somebody has to…” Pulling him up she allows the smallest of smiles to grace her face, “Besides, we both know you would be dead if I wasn’t here. Being the huge klutz that you are.”

The pair laugh, continuing their way to the beach, “The tides coming in.” Eren comments, letting the water lap at his feet.

“Mhm.”

They stand in silence for a moment, before Eren gets an idea, “Let’s go to the rocks.”

“Eren-”

“C’mon, maybe we can find a tide pool like when we were kids!” There’s hesitation in her eyes, but it wavers and she gives in. The two make their way to the rubble of the broken cliffside, carefully working their way over each rock surface.

Mikasa almost trips when she spots Armin, “Eren!” The two scramble over to the unconscious boy, panic gripping their hearts. Eren kneels beside the other, holding him up and away from the water. He holds a hand over the open mouth, “Is he…?”

It takes a moment. A painstakingly slow moment, but Eren nods, “He’s breathing, but where did he come from?”

“Perhaps he’s a stranded sailor?”

“That would explain how he got here, but not the… um…” Mikasa sighs, noticing the red tips of Eren’s ears. She pulls off her cloak, draping it over the stranger.

“It does no good to just stay here.” She murmurs, “We don’t even know when he got here.” Eren stands, boy in arm, “We should get him a doctor.”

“We should get him _clothes_.” Eren grins.

Mikasa frowns, unamused by her friends joke.

T~T~T~T

The sun is setting when Armin wakes up, casting the whole room in a warm orange glow. He feels lethargic, movements slow and stiff. Head falling to the side he turns, and forces himself to sit up. Pushing the warmth of the blankets away, he collapses back on the pillows, energy spent.

“Don’t tire yourself out.” A gentle voice murmurs, helping the weak blond to sit up. “You've been through a lot.” Armin opens his eyes and notices the gray eyes. The stranger smiles, “Better?”

Sitting up against pillows Armin finally feels like he can think. He tries to answer, but when he speaks nothing comes out.

His hand caresses his throat. _I… I can’t speak_ Armin thinks, remembering all that happened. It seemed like a lifetime ago when in truth it had only been hours. His hand drops back to the bed.

The stranger, Eren, frowns, “Must be shock.” He mutters to himself, brushing a stray lock from Armin's face causing the other to avert his gaze, a light blush dusting his cheeks “I’m Eren. Eren Jaeger.”

Armin smiles. The name seemed fitting to him.

A new voice startles Armin, and he shrinks away as Eren turns, “He’s awake?”

“Mm.”

It’s a girl, Armin notes, as he looks past Eren to the newcomer. Everything about her emanates strength and danger, but when catching her gaze, she smiles. She seems almost… motherly. As she walks closer Armin catches a soft clinking, and when he notices the tray in her hands his stomach growls. “This was all I could convince the cook to make.”

“It’ll be fine. It’s not like he needs a five course meal.”

She sets the tray in his lap, and it sits above his legs.

Legs.

Armin’s breath hitches for a moment. Legs. He has _legs_. The three women _actually did it_. The girl sits on the bed, “Is something wrong?” She asks, hand on Armin’s shoulder, “Did Eren say something? Do you remember something?”

“He can’t speak.”

“Oh.” For a moment, she seems to struggle with what to do, but that quickly fades. She turns back to Armin, “Mikasa.” She holds out a hand, Armin takes it and shakes it once.

“You should eat.” Eren says, Mikasa moving to stand beside him. “We’ll go find you some clothes and run a bath.” Armin nods, and the two leave him alone. He takes a few deep breaths, heart racing. There’s a small weight on his chest, and Armin grabs at it. He lifts the necklace. Two pieces of colored coral wrap around a single pearl. _This is Jean's_ … he thinks, and presses it to his lips in a desperate search for comfort.

His nerves seem to melt away. Wiping his palms against the sheets he picks up the spoon.

It isn't long before the two return. Armin has hardly eaten anything, but neither of them mind as Mikasa takes the tray and Eren sets a stack of clothing on the bed. Armin pushes away the covers, setting his feet against the cool tile. A delicious chill runs through him and he stands.

Armin doubles over, falling to his knees and letting out a pained squeak.

Immediately Eren is at his side, “Mikasa get his other side.” The pair lift him, and a dull ache spreads through Armin’s legs. He chokes back a cry.

Armin’s body flushes with embarrassment. He couldn’t even _stand_ on his legs.

“Help me get him to the bath.” Eren says, pulling an arm over his own shoulder, hand at Armin’s waist. Mikasa nods, and with each step Armin finds the ache a little more tolerable, a little less painful. Armin opens the door himself, gritting his teeth as he barely keeps himself from stumbling in.

_I will **not** be beaten by this._

T~T~T~T

The heat of the bath helped with the pain, and when Armin left it and dressed he felt refreshed, energized. Now outside he sat on a rock, staring out at the ocean, humming in contentment.

Mikasa and Eren had taken notice of the way Armin constantly looked out the window. Finally Eren had asked if he wanted to go outside. He nodded, eager to go anywhere with his legs. It was on the beach that they had learned Armin’s name, having him draw it in the sand.

“Armin.” Eren had murmured, testing it out on his tongue. He smiled, “Interesting name.”

The trio had split after that, Mikasa and Eren staying towards the road, and Armin walked closer to the water. He’d become mesmerized with watching the water hit the rockside he didn’t even notice the one approaching. “Armin.” Jean whispers, moving closer to hide from sight.

Armin smiles, tries to call his name, and frowns when nothing comes out again.

“Can’t talk, right?”

Armin nods, resting his chin in his hand.

Jean appears nervous about something, catching his lip between his teeth and biting down hard. Armin tilts the others head up, brow arching slightly. “Sorry… it’s just… I’m worried.”

Armin tilts his head, not understanding.

“I’m worried about _you_. This whole thing was risky… This kid you’ve been obsessed with… you don’t even know if he has any feelings for you, let alone him being your true love.”

Armin pulls back. It’s hard to breathe for a second, anger settling in his heart. What was Jean saying? How could Jean have such little faith in him? His best friend? Despite having no argument against him, Armin was hurt. Why couldn't Jean have been happy for him?

He moved to stand, but a wet hand kept him there, “Armin please… just… I’m sorry.” The hand releases him.

Armin doesn't look at his friend.

Jean keeps speaking, “I just don’t want this whole thing to have happened in vain. I’ll find a way to save you from this.” Then as an afterthought, “To keep you human.”

Nodding, Armin understood Jean’s heart was in the right place. He was just looking out for Armin. He pushed Jean’s hair back, giving him a smile. Jean didn't smile back. For a few more minutes they stayed like that, enjoying each others company, but that nervous look reappears, like he’s conflicted.

“Armin-”

“Armin!” Eren calls, walking closer, and Jean swims away with a start, splashing Armin with water. “It’s getting late. Let’s head back.” Armin takes Eren’s offered hand, pulling himself up and carefully walking up the slanted rock side.

Armin spared one more glance back, spotting a light head of hair, and with a heavy heart he turns back and heads towards back to a new life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No matter what the pairing is Jearmin I swear this to you
> 
> Also Eren is royalty because reasons fight me.
> 
> Tumblr: http://actuallyjavert.tumblr.com/


	3. New Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean let’s out a curse, “Why isn’t there anything about reversing this?” Slamming another book closed, Jean runs his hands through his hair, “I can’t just leave him there. He’ll die!”  
> He looks towards the sky, “It seems I don’t have any other choice, do I?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ey look new chapter

The sun is a rather bright thing in the early morning. Armin makes a mental note of this as he lets his eyes slip close again, and resting his head in his palm he lets himself drift off for a moment or two. He jolts back to reality when a hand is laid on his shoulder, “Woah, calm down there.” Eren teases, easing himself back into his seat. Armin flushes, sitting straight and looking at the spot before him on the table.

 _I’ve read something about human eating habits, haven’t I?_ Armin thinks, staring blankly at the multitude of silverware in front of him. Stealing a quick glance at the two others he reaches for the one the others are using currently, a rounded utensil.

“Armin-” He freezes, looking up at Mikasa who was drinking some dark brown liquid, “That’s the wrong spoon.” Spoon. Armin saves that information away for later.

Eren looks at him, “Hey, she’s right.” He reaches over and trades out Armin’s spoons. Fingers brushing, his heart skips a beat. Armin nods, gripping the spoon a little tighter. Looking up again your eyes meet with Mikasa’s.

“You’ve never eaten in this type of setting before have you?”  He shakes his head. She sighs, stands, and walks over to him. Eren excuses himself for a minute, retrieving a second helping of breakfast. Mikasa rattles off each item's name and purpose.

_I think I have it now… but… Mikasa said something about the set changing for each meal. How am I supposed to remember for that long?_

He looks up when a hand rests on his head, “Don’t worry. You’ll get the hang of it.” Armin almost doesn’t catch it, but he does. A small quirk of her lips, a smile, and he smiles back. “If you don’t mind me asking… where are you from exactly?”

“That’s a good question.” Eren says, sitting down with a full plate. He doesn’t touch it though, choosing to focus on the developing conversation. Armin hesitates, looking around for something to help him communicate. He stares at the window, and left with no other option, he points.

They follow his movement, “Across the sea?” Mikasa asks, curiosity filling her eyes. Armin shakes his head, and she frowns, “If you aren’t from across then where? The sea itself?”

Eren laughs, “That’s a good one!”

Mikasa smiles at her brother, but a strong grip pulls her attention back to the blond boy before her. Armin nods. Her smile drops, and she takes a step back. Mind whirling for a few short seconds, she nods back, “I believe you. I don’t know why, but I do.”

T~T~T~T

“Armin, do you know how to Waltz?”

The question causes the boy to look up. Waltz? What on Earth was that? He graced Eren with a quizzical look, quirking his head slightly.

“It’s a dance.” Mikasa explains, putting the book she had been reading down gently on the table. That’s what the two had been doing, reading, until Eren entered with that question.

Armin shook his head.

“What if I taught you how to Waltz?” Eren offers, smile friendly. Armin flushes, but nods, setting his own book down.

“Eren, you’ve never taught something a day in your life. How do you expect to teach Armin a dance  that even you can barely do.”

“Then why don’t you teach him.”

“I have better things to do.” She pushed a stray lock of hair back behind her ear.

“No you don’t.” Eren countered, “You’ve been in here with him since we finished breakfast. It’s been over two hours.” Mikasa shot him a glare, face blossoming with red. Eren smiles, walking over and offering Armin a hand, “C’mon. Why don’t you try being productive today.”

Armin takes it, standing and following him to the center of the room.

“Eren, this lesson will be useless. He’s a man and if he ever were to dance it he would need to lead.”

“You can always teach him.”

“I’ll teach him when you mess up.”

Eren laughs, and pulling Armin close he places them in the basic stance, “Mikasa makes a good point, so I’ll be the woman. Place your hand here, on my waist.” Armin blushes, gripping the area loosely, “And then my hand goes on your shoulder… and we hold these hands.”

The entire time Eren is smile, and Armin can’t help but to smile back.

“Ok, so first you step forward with your left leg.” Eren instructs, stepping back with his right. Armin follows, closing the distance, “And then step to your right-” He moves, and Eren follows“And close your legs together.” Armins’ feet click together on the tile, but pulls back when there’s sudden pain on his foot. “Damn it! Armin are you alright?” Eren asks, the other holding his foot. “I’m sorry I swear I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

Mikasa gives a light laugh, “You’re trying to lead him, Eren, but you can’t if you’re in the woman’s position. _His_ foot will be where you want to go.”

“Oh, so _now_ you step in.”

“I said I would.” She walks over, talking Armin’s hand and easing them back into starting position. “It’s really quite simple, forward with left, over with right, legs together. Back with right, to the left, legs together. Repeat until the song is over.” Armin follows her instructions.

Stumbling a few times the pair moves across the floor, and after a few minutes they come to a stop.

“He’s a natural!” Eren says, walking over. Armin offers his hand, jokingly inviting him to dance. He does _not_ expect Eren to pull him close, immediately leading him into another round.

His cheeks hurt from smiling, and he feels like he can’t breathe. The imaginary song comes to an end. Breathless, the pair stands chest-to-chest, and Armin’s head is racing.

But it doesn't feel right.

There’s a knock on the door, and a older man walks in as the two separate, “Pardon me, but we have received word another has been found washed up on the beach.”

T~T~T~T

Jean let’s out a curse, “Why isn't there _anything_ about reversing this?” Slamming another book closed, Jean runs his hands through his hair, “I can’t just leave him there. He’ll die!”

He looks towards the sky, “It seems I don’t have any other choice, do I?”

T~T~T~T

 _“ **S** **o, Jean has returned to us. Does he want to realize his hearts desire?**_ ”

Jean grits his teeth, eyes still adjusting to the low lighting. He can barely make out the three figures, floating far back in the shadows, “I have come back, but not for myself.”

“ _ **Oh?**_ ”

“I want you to change Armin back. He’ll die up there, the chances of him actually finding his true love are slim enough as it is.”

There’s a chorus of laughter, the trio moves closer, and begin their circling. Jean moves his head, trying to keep all three in view, but it’s futile.

“ ** _Enlighten us Jean._** ”

“ _Why do-_ ”

“ **You want-** ”

“To save him?”

Jean moves to speak, but his voice is caught in his throat. They were right. _Why_ did he want to save Armin? His face heats up, “Because-”

The laughter chills him to his core, “ ** _How cute. How adorable. How PATHETIC._** ”

“Loving somebody-”

“ **Who doesn’t even-** ”

“ _Love you back…_ ” They move closer, and Jean becomes uncomfortable, breath catching in his throat for a second.

They could hurt him- could _kill_ him- and he wouldn't even have a chance to save himself.

“ _It must hurt you…_ ” The Angler murmurs, moving closer, hissing sweetly in his ear, “ _To love him so much, but he didn't even think about the others before leaving._ ”

A gentle, almost comforting, hand rests on his shoulder.

He pushes it away, “It was Armin’s choice to leave. Not mine. I don’t care that he chose to leave because he was free to choose that path, but I can’t just stay on the sides and let him die without even giving him a chance to fight! So please! If you won’t change him back at least let him live!”

The three women had moved back, startled by the sudden display, “ ** _... What would you give, Jean Kirschtein, to let your friend live happily, as a human. Until his dying day._** ”

T~T~T~T

The sun was setting by the time the trio was allowed into the new comers room. “‘E ‘ad a _few_ cuts an’ bruises, so we patched ‘em up as best we could, sire.” The maid bowed, excusing herself from the room with a few other servants following at her heels.

“Two stranded people and it hasn't even been a week.” Eren sighs, running a hand over his face. Armin rests a hand on his shoulder, sympathetic, “Thanks.”

Mikasa sits on the bed, causing it to dip ever so slightly, “Perhaps there was a shipwreck.” She murmurs, reaching for the strangers hand, “He feels cold.”

Armin bites down on his lip, gut filling with dread. _It couldn't be. He wouldn’t be so stupid as to-_

“Let’s get a look at this guy.” Eren says, walking with Armin to the edge of the bed. Mikasa reaches over and gently turns the strangers head.

Armin’s legs go weak, and he grips Eren’s sleeve as he falls.

_Jean, you idiot!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not happy with this chapter at all so feel free to point out any errors because this is subject to some editing later on


	4. Paper Faces On Parade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleep, he wants to whisper against the others skin, sleep beside me and don’t ever do something so stupid again.  
> His throat burns with words that can’t be said  
> Sleep, and don’t leave me alone when the day breaks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I stopped reading through this halfway so like if there are any mistakes feel free to point them out

_“Jean!” A young blond waves frantically. The moonlight barely hitting him under the calm waves as he rests against a rock, staring upwards. “Hurry up you starfish!” He giggles, pushing off the rock and swimming over to his friend, “Jean!” The blond says, greeting the other with a crushing hug._

_“Armin, please, keep your voice down. You know we can’t be out here this late.” Jean mutters, pressing a finger to his lips._

_Quickly, Armin covers his mouth, “Sorry.” Comes a muffled reply, and he takes his hands away. “I’m just so excited. It’s a **full moon** Jean.”_

_“I know, we see them **all** the time.”_

_“This is different.” Armin sighs, moving to sit on the rock against._

_“How?” Jean questions only to quickly look away as his friend shoots him a glare. Silently,he swims and joins his friend on the rock. For a while they sit in the dark silence, and enjoy the others company._

_“Hey, Jean…” Armin murmurs, “Have you ever wondered what it was like there?”_

_“Like where?”_

_“Up there.” Armin lifts his hand, taking it gently from the others grip, and pointing it skyward, “Above the ocean’s waves.”_

_“I wondered when I was younger, but I lost interest.”_

_“But why?” Armin asks, angry. Pushing up he swims vertically for a split second, hands raised high. “There’s so much we don’t understand up there Jean. The humans… there’s so much we don’t **know**. And yet, with the ability to learn at our fingertips we keep ourselves in the dark! **BECAUSE WE AREN’T INTERESTED!** ” Jean stares up at him. Stares up at the angry boy with the sky blue tail and hair the color of the sun._

_He pushes up and swims up to the other and past him. Taking Armin’s hands in his own he slowly floats down, once again level with his friend, “I’m not interested in knowing what’s up there because the people I care about are down here.”_

_“Mm.” Armin says, gaze turning upwards again, missing the look in Jean’s eyes, and the way he leans in ever so slightly._

T~T~T~T

Armin sits in a chair beside Jean’s bed for what feels like hours. _Why won’t you wake up?!_ He cries to himself, dropping his head into his hands. Irritated beyond point of reason he stands, grips Jean’s shirt, and just as he’s about to shake him there’s a pained groan that emanates from his throat.

Immediately Armin let’s go, taking a step back as Jean opens his eyes, and sits up with far more grace and ease than Armin had. The merman-turned-human holds a hand to his head, eyes squeezing shut, “Did it hurt as bad for you as it does for me?”

Armin’s face grows hot and throws himself on his friend, sagging to the floor. _Jean!_ He wants to shout, _Jean! Jean! Jean!_ , but he can’t and allows himself to weep openly instead.

“Armin.” Jean whispers, “Armin, I’m right here. Don’t cry… I did this to save you.” Armin shoves him back, angry, before moving close again and touching the others throat.

_Why? Why can you talk?_

Jean takes his hand, a bitter smile on his face, “I gave up something else to save you.” Armin wants to question further, but he’s exhausted. Instead, he pushes himself onto the bed, pushes Jean down-who easily complies- and presses himself next to the other.

_Sleep_ , he wants to whisper against the others skin, _sleep beside me and don’t ever do something so stupid again_. His throat burns with words that can’t be said. _Sleep, and don’t leave me alone when the day breaks._

Slowly, painfully slowly, the pair drifted off to sleep, holding the other close.

T~T~T~T

It’s only a short time later when Eren and Mikasa quietly push open the door to the dark room, creeping closer to the bed. “They’re sleeping together.” Mikasa whispered a warmth filling her chest and making her smile, “Perhaps they’re family, or close friends?”

Eren crossed his arms, expression thoughtful, “More like lovers. Just look at the way they hold each other so lovingly…” Biting his lip a hand flies to the back of his head, “Mikasa.” He hissed, glaring at the other, “What was that for?”

“They’re sleeping, idiot. Of course it looks loving.” She took Eren’s arm, “Now come. We need to get at least some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow.”

T~T~T~T

“So, stranger, what’s your name?” Eren asked, sipping his drink as he eyed the newcomer.

“Jean.” He replied, eyes downcast.

“And you know Armin, correct?”

“Yes. We’re friends. Old friends.”

Mikasa smiles, “Well, I hope we all can be friends too.”

“I just remembered something.” Eren said, rapping his knuckles lightly on the table, “I can’t believe I forgot this, but tonight we’re holding a ball here. It’ll be a wonderful evening. I think you two will really enjoy it.”

Armin, barely focusing on the conversation, feels his heart race. It’s the last day. _It’s the last day and there hasn’t even been a glimmer of a chance of getting a kiss; however, this ball… it could be my chance._

“-min… Armin. Earth to Armin?” Eren says as he feels somebody gently shaking him. Glancing to the side he notices a worried look on Jean’s face as he pulls his hand away. “You’ve been staring at the ceiling for God knows how long. Are you worried about the ball?” Armin gives him a sheepish smile, “It’s nothing to worry about. We’ll have clothes prepared for you, and Mikasa and I’ll be there if you need anything.”

“I’ll be there too Armin. You have _nothing_ to worry about.” He assures, giving the blonds hand a squeeze under the table. Armin smiles, squeezing back.

T~T~T~T

To Armin, the music is impossibly loud at the ball, and everybody is wearing masks. _Even if I wanted to find Eren or Mikasa… I wouldn’t even be able to recognize them right away_. He thinks to himself as he exits the main hall.

He leans against a wall, pulling off his mask. It’s a simple thing, white with gold trimming. The mask resembles an owls face, and Armin taps a finger against its golden beak. The door opens and startles Armin out of his thoughts. It’s Jean, silver mask still in place, flaring out into multiple points at the top and bottoms.

“Armin! I finally found you!” He says, walking over and taking his friends offered hand, “Look, I have something to tell you. It’s important and I’m not sure how much time I have.” Armin quirks his head, curious, “It’s about keeping you human. When I went to the sea witches, they told me there’s one other way…”

Armin pulls back, apprehensive. What is Jean saying? Another way?

“Armin, please just listen…” He begs, stepping closer, “To stay human… you have to kill Eren.” Armin’s face drops, anger taking the place of the curiosity in his eyes. Roughly, he pushes Jean away, quickly running from him, back to the main room. “Armin! Please!” He cries out as he hits the wall, but he doesn’t follow.

“Jean.” A new voice calls, Mikasa coming from the poorly lit corridor, “What is this? Why are you planning the murder of my brother?” She demands, pulling a sword from the sheath at her hip, “I cannot allow this.”

“You wouldn’t understand. If Eren doesn’t die, then Armin will instead.” He moves away from her, eye watching the sword pointed his way, “I can’t let him die Mikasa…”

“You love him.”

“Yes. I love him.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Armin's Mask: http://www.cmstatic1.com/137150/c/NjQwLTEzNzE1MC40NTM0MjY=.jpg   
> Or if you prefer a fancier look https://img0.etsystatic.com/019/0/7029684/il_570xN.576788524_jnjl.jpg 
> 
> Then Jean's mask: http://www.venetianmasquerademasks.co.uk/ekmps/shops/masquerade2010/images/men-s-masquerade-mask-titan-in-silver-807-p.jpg


End file.
